robot_mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat E
Heat E of Robot MPire: Series 1 was the fifth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot MPire: Series 1. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on 4 July, 2012 on YouTube. *This episode is notable as being the first time a flipper performed an Out of the Arena elimination. Competing Robots Round 1 Wheely Big Cheese vs Red Dead Rival Wheely Big Cheese made its way to Red Dead Rival, slowing down as it went up, Red Dead Rival drove up the wedge and was immediately flipped on its back. Wheely Big Cheese took its time going over to the pit release after nudging it onto the pit, pressed the button and the match was over just like that. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Stinger vs Forkie Forkie darted across the arena towards its opponent, and pushed into its weaponry with its forks. Stinger became unstable as Forkie with its forks up, started to shove its opponent around. Stinger managed to get one lucky shot on the side before being pushed on the arena floor flipper, Forkie tried to get away but they both had been flipped. Stinger was sent to the other side of the arena whilst Forkie had landed on its side, unable to self-right. A bar aide of Stinger broke off as its opponent was counted out. Winner: Stinger Legal Epidemic vs Crush Crush drove into the side wall as Legal Epidemic slowly headed towards it. They finally met with Crush driving crazily, Legal Epidemic used its axe with no hit as did Crush, with Legal Epidemic having trouble raising it back up. Crush moving around rammed into its opponent and hit the handle of the axe, it started shoving Legal Epidemic with more hits along the way across the arena, the blade had at the same time been digging and poking into the armour of Crush, damaging it to make it start smoking. A wedge piece broke off of Crush and had almost become immobilised. The axe finally raised of Legal Epidemic with Crush retreating but unreliably. Legal Epidemic missed a hit on the wheels and started chasing its opponent, Crush managed to get away and drove into the pit release whilst its opponent was over the pit, dropping it in. Winner: Crush Steg-O-Saw-Us vs T-Minus Both robots met at the centre with nudges, Steg-O-Saw-Us drove around for use with its flipper, T-Minus misfired allowing Steg-O-Saw-Us to flip it up but on top of itself. It reversed with another flip, T-Minus lands on its back over Steg-O-Saw-Us but manages to self-right on the drop zone and gets hit with the fallen fridge at an angle, causing it to flip onto its back again. T-Minus self-right as Steg-O-Saw-Us danced around. Steg-O-Saw-Us used its rear flipper again with another T-Minus misfiring, the top teeth of Steg-O-Saw-Us damaging the underbelly of its opponent but fell off to the front Steg-O-Saw-Us, still wedged. Steg-O-Saw-Us tried to push it but had no traction. It reversed as T-Minus dropped down, both robots tackled each other head-on until Steg-O-Saw-Us tried to turn for its flipper but got caught with a flip from its opponent, Steg-O-Saw-Us landed on its wheels and tried to escape, but T-Minus caught it again with a second flip. T-Minus pushed it into the side wall with a couple more but unsuccessful flip attempts, even pinning it down for a brief moment. Steg-O-Saw-Us was unable to self-right with its rear flipper and was counted out. Winner: T-Minus Round 2 Wheely Big Cheese vs Crush Crush 2 charged over towards its opponent and hit Wheely Big Cheese's flipper with its hammer. It drove up and tried to attack the top part, it landed one more hit before Wheely Big Cheese had enough and flipped it through the air and over the arena side wall, landing out of the arena. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Stinger vs T-Minus T-Minus drove over and slammed into Stinger, the thwacking axe breaking a wheelguard of T-Minus from the impact. Stinger's axe grinding the top armour of T-Minus as it got pushed around, T-Minus missed a flip but Stinger flails again, it went over to Stinger but got another hit on its top. T-Minus landed a small flip, but another missed lifting T-Minus up, the axe of Stinger smacked underneath its opponent. T-Minus pushed Stinger towards the pit and flipped it over to the corner, then shoved it at the wall. It tried another flip but bounced off Stinger and spiraled onto its back, T-Minus self-righted onto Stinger but fell off back over, it self-righted again but angled against the wall and drove off. It tried to flip Stinger but was too unstable, T-Minus managed to flip it but barely, it then shoved Stinger into the corner and misfired a couple more times. One flip lifted Stinger up almost over the arena wall but had landed back down. T-Minus missed another flip and pressed the pit release with Stinger near the edge, T-Minus drove over and nudged it inside. Winner: T-Minus Heat Final Wheely Big Cheese vs T-Minus Both robots charge with T-Minus sliding to the side, gets wedged and flipped onto its head. Wheely Big Cheese flipped it from the side wall to behind itself, T-Minus on its wheels tried to go for a side attack but got caught and flung onto its back, T-Minus tried to self-right but fell on its back, it did the same again and tried to self-right once more but collided into the side wall. Another self-right worked but Wheely Big Cheese threw it back over, it missed a flip as T-Minus self-righted away. Wheely Big Cheese charged but T-Minus drove off the wedge in time and flipped its opponent over landing onto its wheels. It tried for another but Wheely Big Cheese flicked it back over at the wall. The cheese wedged its opponent and flipped it into the pit release and caught its rear at an angle, it began pushing T-Minus across the wall as T-Minus fell back onto its wheels underneath Wheely Big Cheese and managed to fire its weapon at the right time, throwing Wheely Big Cheese overhead and over the wall before it was slammed into it, Wheely Big Cheese tried a flip but was already too far down outside, putting T-Minus through. Heat Winner: T-Minus Special Event Sumo Basho *BioHazard - Victorious in 19.77 seconds *Plunderbird 5 - 5.69 seconds *Brown Star - 3.90 seconds